


特贝

by kvplanet3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvplanet3/pseuds/kvplanet3
Summary: 帮发的文没有粮自己瞎产的肉很干一点也不香，是伴随着ooc的天雷渣文笔（×）没有文笔（√）轻喷时间:沙鲁篇地点:精神时光屋cp:all贝前提的特贝
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 7





	特贝

**Author's Note:**

> 帮发的文  
> 没有粮自己瞎产的  
> 肉很干一点也不香，是伴随着ooc的天雷  
> 渣文笔（×）  
> 没有文笔（√）  
> 轻喷
> 
> 时间:沙鲁篇  
> 地点:精神时光屋  
> cp:all贝前提的特贝

父亲真的是很严格的人，不管是对他自己还是对其他人，和父亲在一起修炼了一周的特兰克斯深切的体会到了克林叔叔说的‘难相处’，每天除了定时的对练之外，两人基本没有互动，连洗澡的顺序也顺理成章的让父亲先去洗，每天如此，气氛快把特兰克斯逼疯了，他也尝试过寻找话题，但是还没能开口，每每看到父亲那张冷峻的脸就只能把话头咽下去。

青春期少年的心思敏感而细腻，连特兰克斯自己都没有意识到他在努力不被发现地观察着贝吉塔，吃饭时悄悄抬头扫两眼，睡觉前小幅度歪头窥探，起床总是早早爬起来等着他的父亲穿衣服，直到两周后的的早晨，他一如既往端坐着等贝吉塔起床穿衣，出人意料的事情发生了，也没什么大不了的，只不过是他的父亲只穿了一条紧身的三角内裤就出来了，赤脚走到衣柜面前拿新衣服，特兰克斯这才想起来，昨天的对战中自己把他的衣服炸出了一个大口子，左腿的布料几乎都没了，破口延伸到胯部，他当场停手道歉，对不起还没说全就被贝吉塔迎头一脚踹倒在地，躺在地上听见来自父亲的嘲讽“就这种程度你以为自己很厉害了吗”他转身走了，留下特兰克斯在原地，说来奇怪，挨了一脚又被骂，应当沮丧的特兰克斯却就那样躺在地上，心里升起一种小小的激动，他把它归因于父亲对他说话带来的喜悦，无论形式如何，他没能意识到的这不寻常的情感，在他心里萌芽了。现在他正面对着那个人只穿着贴身衣物的背影，奇怪的小激动又一次出现了，没有持续很久，因为很快他就被穿好衣服的父亲叫过去修行了，明明早饭都没吃，特兰克斯却意外的有劲，对战中竟然占了上风，有意识地，他又对贝吉塔的战斗服下手了，这次是肌肉分明的后背和相对柔软的后腰，战损达到了他想要的结果，最后在特兰克斯对其肉体颇为满意的眼光中，贝吉塔不得不叫停了训练，他忽然意识到再打下去自己后背的衣服就该所剩无几了，只得终止了训练去吃早饭。

在这样的节奏下过了几天贝吉塔终于有些难以忍受，在一次对打中他忍无可忍地破口大骂“混账东西你到底要干什么！”特兰克斯被这一声吼吓了一跳，一愣神就实实在在迎面吃了一拳，这拳直接把他揍蒙了，“衣服快让你炸没了你个蠢货！”他边说边尴尬地拽了拽前胸所剩无几的布料企图挡住外露的乳头，“我可不想因为衣服没了所以提前结束修行，多用用拳脚功夫吧傻小子！”“明白了，爸爸…”少年抱有歉意道，心中想着:看来这招不能用了呀，做的有点过头了，必须想想别的办法了，特兰克斯站起身，只顾思考下一步，丝毫没有意识到自己内心真正的想法。

结束了一天的魔鬼特训，贝吉塔头也不回地进了浴室，他正洗到一半浴室的门突然被拉开了，特兰克斯围着浴巾进来，低下头挠了挠后脑勺，“爸爸，我来给你搓背吧。”，久久得不到回答，特兰克斯僵直在原地，分明水声回荡在耳边，他却紧张的能听见自己的心跳。

“随便你”回答他的是父亲平稳的声音，让他的心稍稍缓和了一些。

贝吉塔的后背有好多细小的伤疤，一看就知道是充满活力的战士之躯，但是伤疤毫不影响手感，皮肤光滑并且肌肉富有弹性。能摸摸看正面就好了，特兰克斯搓着背，心中发出叹息。

总算是洗了一个和平的澡，虽然父亲没有给自己搓背就是了，大特嚼着嘴里的食物偷偷打量着对面的人，贝吉塔自顾吃饭的样子让人忍不住多看两眼，他下定决心，一定要努力拉近和父亲的距离。

天不遂人愿，他中途进入浴室的情况似乎并没有被默许，通常会被拒绝，甚至有几次贝吉塔让他先洗，无论如何他总是在避免两人共浴，特兰克斯捉摸不透，三个月下来只让他得手了两次，他有些焦躁，和父亲共处的时间还剩下短短三个月，他不想眼睁睁失去这次宝贵的相处机会。

于是在又一次结束训练后，特兰克斯决定强行闯进浴室，他想让父亲正视自己。分明是父子贝吉塔却没有正眼看待过他，只是一味地训练，难道他真的一点感情也没有吗，他已经想好了所有要说的话，抱着无论如何都要说出口的心情推开浴室门，“爸爸！我有事情……”没说几个字就被眼前的画面震惊了，他那平日里冷酷寡言的父亲此时正坐在马桶上两腿张开，一直握成拳用来对战的双手，现在一只插在后穴里，另一只正握住腿间的性器上下撸动，特兰克斯的闯入让他的动作瞬间凝固，本来只是泛着潮红的脸顿时红透到脖子根，“我…我明白的，这是正常的生理需求”少年说着这话，想要调节气氛，他能感觉到自己下体产生的反应，如果被发现一定很尴尬，但他好像鬼迷了心窍了一样，不退反进，“滚出去！你个小混！蛋！”贝吉塔能感受到儿子看他的眼神越来越炽热，他抽出插在屁股里的手合拢双腿，大声呵斥希望吓退这个似乎有些怕他的孩子，眼看着少年走到面前，他已经调整好气，如果特兰克斯不停下他就打算一炮把他轰出去，出人意料的，特兰克斯在离他还有一步距离的时候停住了，他蹲下身“我来帮你吧，爸爸”。没等他反应，表情略有羞涩的少年张嘴含住了他身前的挺立，“你干什么！住手啊…”特兰克斯的口腔温暖潮湿，湿滑的舌头一上来就直攻他的尿道口，模仿着性交的动作在脆弱的小口抽插，贝吉塔企图抓住少年的头把他推开，还未碰到他却被钳住双手，他明显感受到肉柱被更加用力的吮吸，舌头在冠状沟附近的舔弄更为卖力，不一会儿他就被自己儿子的嘴舔到射了，第一轮发泄完，由于太过舒服了，浑身的肌肉居然都有一瞬间的脱力，特兰克斯看准他无力的短暂时刻，打横抱起父亲走向卧室。

“爸爸，既然要做”，他把父亲放在了自己的床上，“还是做的舒服点好。”

他伸手蘸取贝吉塔前端渗出的液体打算进行润滑，却意外发现父亲的后面已经足够湿润了，甚至还有流出来的趋势，坏心眼的用手戳了戳柔软的穴口，一小股清亮的液体被收缩的肉穴挤出，他打算进一步探索父亲的下体时，忽然手腕被抓住，原来是高潮过后贝吉塔的体力稍有恢复，面对略有恢复的父亲，特兰克斯压制住心底的惊慌，一狠心直接把手指插进了湿软的肉穴里，他满意的看到了贝吉塔身体的颤抖，加快了手指在肠内搅动的速度，抵抗随着特兰克斯的动作越来越弱，抓住他手腕的手却没有松开，反而紧紧扣住不放，像是快溺死在快感时攥住救命稻草的样子，另一只手臂搭在脸上，挡住了他现在的表情，但是身体反应说明一切，大特伸出空闲的手抚上父亲的身体，长期锻炼形成的肌肉手感正好，介于肉感和线条感之间，捏起来很舒服。“服侍”父亲之余，他忍不住思考，为什么父亲的身体会这样敏感，这根本不像一个生性冷漠自负的训练狂该有的身体，倒像是习惯了身下承欢一般。

“爸爸，还算舒服吗？”他又加了两根手指，穴口被撑大了一些，可以看到一些穴内嫣红的肉壁在手指的玩弄下无意识收缩，挤出些肠液，他加快手上动作，根据贝吉塔的反应，摸索到了他体内的G点，于是大特径直攻向那点，引的穴道内一阵阵收缩，这要是插进去，一定很舒服，大特光是想象了一下，他就硬的更厉害了。

方才的提问没有得到回答，特兰克斯没有放弃，他收回那只在父亲身上爱抚的手，转而擒住他一只脚腕，拉高他的腿，舌头舔上他的脚心，他倒是不怕被踹，毕竟现在的父亲力气已经被他插在屁股里的手消耗掉了，于是大特放肆地用舌头侵犯他父亲的脚底和指缝。被儿子用手指插进了后穴，现在还被抬高腿舔脚，伦理和生理双重刺激让贝吉塔很快又交代在特兰克斯手里，早年在弗利萨军里被弗利萨调教好的身体敏感极了，导致他现在生理需求被迫变得比常人略微频繁，在卫生间的自慰也是迫不得已。他本该拒绝特兰克斯，哪怕来上一发大爆炸攻击，但是他拒绝不了，身体渴望爱抚，连血液也在血管中叫嚣着让他顺从，他痛恨这具恬不知耻的身体，身心的矛盾在他的胸膛里快炸开了。

突然后穴一阵的空虚，接着是一个坚硬温暖的物体抵在了穴口，“爸爸，我要进去了，你忍忍。”

贝吉塔觉得无论如何这个一定得拒绝，他拿开挡在额前的手，努力维持平静道“不可以，别这样…特兰克斯”，他不知道自己这幅红着脸佯装镇定的样子在他儿子的眼里有多性感，他似乎忘记了，性爱中无论以何种方式叫出对方的名字都是一剂优质催情药，几秒钟的沉默过后，大特毅然决然把手按在了贝吉塔腿根处“对不起爸爸，我…真的忍不住了，我会让你舒服的”

嘴上说着温柔的话，特兰克斯下身的动作倒是毫不含糊，无视身下人的可以轻易被压制的反抗，借助肠液的润滑，他几乎是一口气插进来的，肉穴被性器撑满彻底唤醒了贝吉塔的身体记忆，平时那张总是不饶人的嘴里此时发出了舒服的喘息，他拿出最后一丝理智用双手把不听话的嘴巴捂住，在儿子面前娇喘太难堪了，他想维护自己所剩无几的最后一点自尊。

看到父亲欲盖弥彰的小动作，他觉得好奇妙，父亲明明身体像个荡妇但是反应却意外的纯情，身下的人现在在他的撞击下满脸通红，捂住嘴却挡不住喉咙里传出来的声音，“爸爸，不要忍着了，我想听听”他不费力的扳开父亲挡着的手，为了不让他双手乱动，大特干脆十指相扣按住了他的手，俯身想亲一口父亲，却被偏头躲过，吻落在了耳根，将计就计，他轻咬一口耳垂，故意将鼻息吹进耳朵里，于是立即满意的感觉到了他的颤抖。一定是遗传到了贝吉塔的坏人基因，这个往日乖巧的孩子，现在一边贴在自己父亲耳边用温柔的语气说“爸爸夹得我好舒服”，一边下身疯狂用力顶弄肉 穴里最敏感的点，“…唔嗯…慢点…啊啊啊…”贝吉塔已经被做的无法集中精神，眼睛也偶尔会失去焦距，身体记忆回到了多年前，无法思考的他脱口而出了以前这种情况下常说的话:“放过我吧…啊啊…求…求求你…不行了…嗯啊啊…”，特兰克斯并没有发觉这是他无意识的发言，来自父亲的求饶让他越发兴奋，把手伸到他因为快感挺起的腰背和床之间的空隙搂住他，手臂稍微施力就把人抱了起来，胸口贴在一起，两颗心脏有力的跳动，彼此影响着对方让两人心跳的频率渐渐重合，特兰克斯的手从贝吉塔的后背滑下扶住了他的腰，怀里的父亲看上去好小一只，腰也真的好细，两只手就可以完全握住，仔细摸还能摸到腰窝。

还以为腰窝是女孩子才会有的呢，特兰克斯心想着，扣住怀中人的腰开始了新一轮猛攻，这次父亲带着些哭腔的美妙声音就在耳边，不同于刚才压住他时的求饶，换了一个姿势后，被抱住的贝吉塔变得顺从了，甚至主动回抱住了特兰克斯，把脑袋靠在他肩上，“呜…轻一点…不要这么…快啊…哈啊”，特兰克斯用这个姿势把他送上了几次高潮，两人的胸腹上沾满了贝吉塔的精液，顺着肌肉纹理流下来的样子色情极了。此时特兰克斯忽然有了一个猜测，莫非不同的姿势下父亲的反应会有些不一样？他这么想着抽出了自己的性器，把怀里的人放回床上翻过身，一只手按住贝吉塔的后背让他的胸贴着床，另一只手抓住他的胯让他尽可能抬高屁股，从后背压上他的父亲，用自己的手包裹住那双紧张到握成拳的手，下身对准微微红肿的小穴，一个挺腰将性器送进去，他刻意放缓进出的速度，颇有兴趣的观察着父亲的反应，显然贝吉塔不满足于这样缓慢的节奏，喘息着轻轻前后摆动腰臀，把乳头在床单上来回蹭试图获得快感，性感的腰背就在特兰克斯眼前晃悠，他实在是顶不住这等诱惑，不得不承认输给了父亲，失败者心理驱使他更加用力地操弄湿热的后穴，后入的姿势可以进的很深，特兰克斯大力的操干惹得他身体阵阵激颤，他发现父亲的声音变成了隐忍的呜咽，听上去还有点委屈，但是身体却乖乖的接受着抽插没有丝毫反抗的迹象，让特兰克斯莫名联想到小动物。

好可爱，虽然听上去我好像在欺负他似的，他心想。

他匍匐在男人的后背在他体内抽送着自己的性器，尽管特兰克斯很想把种子留在父亲身体里，但是想到会让父亲不舒服，他还是退出来射在了贝吉塔的后腰。屁股抬高腰胸压低的姿势让精液顺着脊柱沟缓缓淌到后背，如果不是考虑到父亲的身体状况特兰克斯真想再来个几次。

他抱起贝吉塔打算帮他清理身体，突然摸到枕头和枕头下方湿了一片，他连忙查看父亲的身体，发现贝吉塔眼眶微红，脸上还留有还未干涸的泪痕，此时这双刚哭过的眼睛正不满地盯着他看，特兰克斯不好对视，他目光下移，看到那对饱满胸部的乳尖此时正湿哒哒的滴着乳白色液体，他差点宕机了，有那么一瞬间他在想要不是确认过生殖器官他差点怀疑自己是父亲生的，“爸爸，这…”“  
不许问。”贝吉塔用略微沙哑的声音简短的回答，“快给我清理，混账东西”

“啊…是！”

尽管贝吉塔一脸的不情愿，但还是被特兰克斯抱进了浴室，清理工作正常进行，两人在浴缸里面对面作着，特兰克斯老老实实的擦去贝吉塔身上的汗水和精斑，心里却遗憾的不行，早点发现乳头的秘密就好了，真想尝尝味道。

“爸爸，如果…我是说如果…你有生理需求的话，我可以帮你解决…”他没法说下去了，因为贝吉塔眼神凶狠地瞪着他呢。

少顷，男人别过脸去，“你做梦吧小混蛋”他耳朵泛红地骂到。

看来有戏，来自未来的少年心想着。

“能见到你我很高兴，爸爸”他没头没脑的冒出一句。

说完这句话两人恢复了沉默，浴室里只剩下擦洗的水声，他不奢望可以得到回答，能这样平静地相处就很满足了。

沉默没有持续很久，因为得到了回答，虽然声音很小，但是特兰克斯确信自己听到了。

“嗯。”


End file.
